Un Viaje por el Tiempo
by Hotaru Albatou
Summary: Una vez derrotado Boo, Bulma Vegeta y Trunks viven su vida tranquilamente hasta que reciben una misteriosa visita.
1. Chapter 1

**Un viaje por el tiempo**

Por Hotaru Albatou

Este es el primer fanfic que escribí en mi vida y lo hice hace más de 6 años, así que tengan en cuenta eso a la hora de ver la redacción :P

**Cap.1**

Bulma se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad, ya era hora de cenar y lo más probable es que ese par de saiyajines se estuviera muriendo de hambre. Era de esperarse, si se lo pasaban entrenando todo el día, tenían que de alguna forma recuperar las energías perdidas.

Era extraño como resultaban las cosas -pensó- siempre se había imaginado con una familia algo más normal. En apariencia lo eran. La madre, el padre y el pequeño hijo, pero si a eso le agregamos que Vegeta no es un humano común y corriente, sino que es un orgulloso saiyajin (y no podía ser de otra forma si era el príncipe de esa raza), su pequeño hijo Trunks, que era mitad humano y mitad saiyajin, y que ambos tenían la capacidad de destruir planetas enteros si se lo proponían, entonces ya no estamos hablando de una familia tan normal.

De todas formas estaba feliz con su pequeña familia, aunque al principio las cosas no fueron del todo bonitas, sobre todo por el carácter de Vegeta, y también por sus intenciones. Ella nunca olvidaría como era la primera vez que llegó a la tierra. En ese entonces su ambición era buscar las preciadas esferas del dragón y así convertirse en el ser más poderoso del universo y así poder gobernarlo. Pero gracias a Kami nunca logró esos objetivos. Imagínense que hubiera pasado si Gohan y Krilin no le hubieran ayudado a Gokú a derrotarlo, ¿qué hubiera pasado con todos? Lo más probable es que hubieran terminado igual que Yamcha, Ten y los demás, ¿y, acaso ella hubiera terminado muerta por la misma persona que ahora estaba junto a ella, que le había dado un hermoso hijo y que sacrificó su vida para protegerlos?. Siempre que piensa esto le dan escalofríos, la verdad es que la línea que separa al Vegeta malo del bueno es casi imperceptible, porque no hay un momento preciso en que ella pueda decir: "al fin, ya no es una persona mala". Eso nunca lo dejó muy en claro, porque siempre fue alguien impredecible, nunca se podía saber lo que estaba tramando, incluso ella misma se sentía algo insegura respecto a lo que él sentía por ella, no sabía si estaba con ella sólo por aquellos apasionados momentos o si realmente sentía algo, aunque sea un poco de cariño por ella. De eso se dio cuenta después de un largo tiempo, al finalizar el "juego de Cell". Recuerda que luego de que todo había pasado, después de que Trunks volviera a su tiempo, andaba muy extraño, casi no entrenaba y no pasaba mucho tiempo en la Caps. Corp. Tampoco mostraba interés por su pequeño hijo y en ella tampoco. Realmente la muerte de su rival lo había afectado de una forma increíble. Se podría pensar que es algo extraño que la muerte de la persona a la que más odiaba, aquel soldado de clase baja que lo había humillado de una manera imperdonable le afectara tanto, pero tenía sentido. Después de todo, Gokú era la razón por la cual había decidido quedarse en la tierra y aceptó pelear contra los androides para luego arreglar cuentas con él. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como él las había planeado y cuando Gokú murió también murió su razón de existir, porque desde el momento en que lo derrotó, Vegeta no vivía sino sólo para "derrotar a Kakarotto" y así reivindicar su orgullo herido. Así, la muerte de Gokú fue algo difícil para él, pero finalmente lo superó, como todo un guerrero de clase alta, que no se deja abatir por nada. Fue entonces, que poco a poco fue recuperando su espíritu de lucha, comenzó a entrenar duramente y a medida que Trunks crecía, fue poniendo más interés en su hijo y lo fue entrenando. Bulma pensaba que en ese momento Vegeta podía haberse ido y abandonado a ella y a su hijo. Si aún seguía siendo ese saiyajin cruel y sin sentimientos, entonces era lo más seguro que haría. Pero él se quedó con ellos, dejando en evidencia una vez más de que sí tenía algo de sentimientos. La primera vez que lo demostró fue con ella, al confesarle que nunca había estado con una mujer de la forma que estuvo con ella, y que era la primera vez que sentía algo mucho más poderoso y sublime que el simple placer carnal, y que eso era algo que nunca había sentido en su vida. Luego fue con la muerte de Trunks. Esto nunca lo supo por él, pero Yamcha se encargó de contarle todo lo que había pasado, de cómo un rayo de Cell alcanzó aTrunks y lo mató y luego el grito desesperado de Vegeta y el ataque irracional. Entonces pensó que ese grito lleno de ira, no sólo fue por la muerte de su hijo, sino que también fue un grito de desahogo, por toda esa vida que había vivido tratando de no mostrar sus sentimientos y que de tanto esconderlos terminó por explotar, siendo la muerte de Trunks el detonante de esa gran explosión.

Después de todo eso, Bulma pudo sentir al fin que tenía una familia, no tan normal como ella hubiera pensado, pero al fin y al cabo era su familia y haría lo que fuera por ellos así como Vegeta lo hizo al sacrificar su vida por ella y por su hijo y luego pelear, esta vez; no en contra, sino que junto a Gokú para derrotar a la mayor amenaza que halla tenido la tierra, el terrible monstruo Majin Boo.

-¡ya vamos, mamá!- contestó Trunks desde la cámara de gravedad.

Segundos después salieron los dos bañados en sudor, lo que demostraba lo pesado del entrenamiento.

-¡un segundo caballeros! No entrarán a la cocina si ante no se lavan- dijo Bulma

-¡pero mamá, tenemos mucha hambre!- regañó Trunks

- Lo siento, pero tienes que hacer caso, y en vez de estar reclamando deberías ir a lavarte y así comes más luego- dijo Bulma.

- está bien- contestó Trunks y luego partió corriendo al baño.

-Y tu también- le dijo a Vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras le pasaba una toalla- tienes que bañarte antes de comer.

Vegeta sólo se limitó a gruñir y luego se fue detrás de Trunks.

Ya una vez que estuvieron todos en la cocina cenando, se escuchó un extraño sonido que provenía desde afuera, sin embargo el único que lo escuchó fue Vegeta, pero no prestó atención y siguió comiendo. A los pocos minutos se escuchó un estruendo mucho más fuerte, que asustó mucho a Bulma, quién salió corriendo muy preocupada hacia fuera para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Detrás de ella salieron Trunks y Vegeta tratando de tranquilizarla (después de tantos kame hame ha, big bang atack, mazenko y otros yo creo que cualquiera quedaría "un poquito" traumatizada ¿o no? J )

Al salir de la Caps. Corp., se encontraron una gran polvareda, así que esperaron un momento hasta que el polvo se disipara, Vegeta y Trunks ya estaban en posición de pelea y Bulma estaba detrás de ellos, por si acaso.

A medida que el polvo se disipaba, se podía ver la silueta de una máquina o una nave que poco a poco se fue haciendo más familiar para Vegeta y Bulma. Luego, divisaron una figura humana que se acercaba hacia ellos. Una vez que el polvo desapareció, Vegeta y Bulma quedaron con la boca abierta, sus ojos no creían lo que estaban viendo, nunca pensaron que volverían a verlo, pero ahí estaba, parado frente a ellos con su dulce y desolada mirada, sus finos cabellos morados y con su inseparable espada. Sí, era Trunks del futuro, aquel tímido muchacho que viajó en el tiempo para advertirles de la llegada de los malvados androides y de todas las desgracias que ellos traerían.

-Hola...- saludó con seriedad- vine a darles una pequeña visita

Luego del saludo hubo un pequeño silencio que fue roto por el pequeño Trunks, quien no podía creer que hubiera alguien tan parecido a él

-Oye, ¿y tu quién eres?- preguntó con un tono amenazador

-Bueno... yo... soy- Mirai Trunk trató de responder pero en ese instante fue interrumpido por Bulma, quien al fin reaccionó y sólo atinó a decir

-¡¡HIJO! -

-¿¿QUÉ, MAMÁ POR QUÉ LE DICES HIJO, SI YO SOY TU HIJO...¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- gritó pequeño Trunks muy desconcertado

La verdad es que nunca nadie le contó a peq. Trunks que su otro yo había viajado por el tiempo y toda esa historia. Vegeta por su parte ya había abandonado su posición de pelea y observó aquella escena sin decir una palabra. Comenzó a sentirse extraño con la situación, desde que Trunks vino y pelearon juntos contra Cell y luego de que se fuera a su tiempo, muchas cosas habían pasado, pasó mucho agua bajo el puente y el no era el Vegeta que él conoció. Ese Vegeta que fue tan duro y frío con él, el que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que realmente viajó en el tiempo sólo para conocerlo, ese ya no existía. Ahora él era distinto, a pesar de que a veces no trataba muy bien a peq. Trunks y no porque no le importaba, sino porque aun le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos. Él se propuso ser mejor padre de lo que su padre fue con él. Al menos algo había avanzado, cuando antes de morir le pidió perdón a Trunks por no haber tenido nunca la delicadeza de abrazarlo, y que otra prueba más grande que cuando lo llevó a un parque de diversiones. Cómo odiaba Vegeta los lugares llenos de gente y sin embargo lo hizo por su hijo.

Por fin se decidió a abrir la boca

-Esta no es una simple visita, ¿o me equivoco?-

Lo único que hizo Trunks fue agachar la cabeza. Vegeta tenía razón, esta no era una simple visita, sabía que ese tipo de cosas no debería hacerlas, ya que él forma parte de otro tiempo y por lo tanto no podía seguir teniendo contacto con ellos. Si antes lo había hecho era por razones completamente necesarias, ya que de eso dependía la vida de él y de su madre que estaba constantemente amenazada por los androides. Por eso el único viaje que hizo después de la pelea contra Cell fue sólo para contarles a todos que la amenaza de los androides y de Cell ya habían sido exterminadas por él y que ahora vivían en paz.

- mamá, papá ... necesito hablar con ustedes-

El tono de su voz era muy serio. Algo grave pasaba.

Mientras tanto, el peq. Trunks seguía sin entender nada y al ver que ese joven misterioso se dirigía a sus padres de la misma manera que él lo hacía se enojó aún más y con mucha rabia dijo

-¿ASÍ QUE TENÍAN OTRO HIJO, VERDAD? PUES PARECE QUE HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ QUE ESTÁ SOBRANDO, ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN POR MÍ- y luego salió corriendo hacia su habitación

-¡¡Trunks, espera un momento!- le gritó Bulma, pero no hizo caso. Esto la dejó muy preocupada, tendría que tener una conversación muy seria con él, explicándole todo lo que había pasado, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su pequeño al enterarse que esa misteriosa persona era él mismo.

- Será mejor que entremos y nos cuentes lo que te sucede-

Entonces los tres entraron en la Caps. Corp. Sin embargo Bulma tuvo que dejarlos solos por un momento.

- Bueno, yo tengo que dejarlos solos por un momento, necesito hablar con Trunks para explicarle todo, el pobrecito se quedó muy confundido con todo esto. No se preocupen que no me demoro nada- y luego se fue.

La verdad es que no le hacía mucha gracia dejarlos solos. No sabía como iba a reaccionar Vegeta. Sólo esperaba hablar luego con peq. Trunks para volver con ellos.

Al llegar a la habitación de peq. Trunks se dio cuenta de que había cerrado la puerta por dentro.

-Trunks abre la puerta por favor-

Silencio.

- Vamos, tenemos que hablar, ¿o no quieres saber quién es ese joven?-

-¡ no me interesa saberlo, además se nota que ahora lo quieres más a él, si hasta le dices hijo, y más encima él te dice mamá!-

- No digas eso, Trunks- esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba- tu sabes que yo y tu padre te queremos mucho-

Silencio.

- Trunks, yo sé que tú eres un niño muy inteligente, por eso te pido que me dejes explicarte cómo son las cosas-

Después de unos segundos Trunks abrió la puerta y luego se sentó en su cama. Bulma entró y se sentó a su lado y se quedó pensando un momento, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y ver por dónde comenzaba a explicar.

-¿ y bien, mamá, me vas a contar lo que pasa-

- Si hijo, te contaré todo-

Mientras en el living se encontraba Vegeta y mirai no Trunks, los dos sumidos en el más absoluto silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo. A Trunks se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a su padre. Fue cuando estuvieron esperando a que regresara Gokú del espacio, era tanto el asombro de ver por primera vez a su padre que no podía evitar mirarlo. Y también recuerda muy bien la reacción de Vegeta. " y tú qué miras tanto, o acaso nunca antes habías visto un saiyajin"

- lo siento mucho- recuerda que se disculpó muy avergonzado.

" Imbécil " fue la respuesta de su padre.

- Oye, ¿pasa algo muy grave?- Vegeta se decidió a romper el silencio

- Preferiría esperar a mi madre para hablar con los dos juntos, si no te molesta- respondió Trunks tímidamente

- Bueno, como quieras-

Nuevamente se produjo un silencio.

-¿Y, qué tal es su pequeño hijo?- se atrevió a preguntar Trunks,

-Será un gran guerrero. Tal como lo eres tú, si era eso lo que querías escuchar-

-¡No, yo... la verdad es..q! - esta vez sí que quedó sorprendido con las palabras de su padre.

-Gracias- le respondió

-Mmmmm- ahora el confundido era Vegeta al darse cuenta de lo avergonzado que estaba su hijo con sus palabras.

En ese sentido nunca pudo entender a los humanos, o al menos a los que lo rodeaban, empezando por Bulma. Nunca supo por qué después de todas las atrocidades que había cometido lo aceptó tal como era. Si alguna vez ella guardó rencor contra él- y lo más seguro es que se haya sentido así, después de todo él mató a sus amigos y a esa cosa que tenía por novio- eso ya era parte del pasado y supo perdonar todos sus crímenes. Los tontos amigos de Kakarotto también eran así, seguramente no les agradaba su fuerte carácter, pero ya no mostraban ni rencor ni odio cuando todos se reunían en la Caps. Corp.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora?- preguntó Vegeta

-Estoy trabajando en las reparaciones de la Caps. Corp.-

-¿ Y no se suponía que deberías estar estudiando, o acaso también quedaron en banca rota?-

-No, no es nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que... No puedo contarte aún-

-Vaya, estás igual que la primera vez que llegaste a este tiempo, no puedes decir ni una sola palabra- dijo Vegeta algo irritado con la situación. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para poder hablar con él y sin embargo él no podía decir nada.

-¿¡QUÉ, QUE ÉL ES YO?- Eso no pueda ser posible- dijo asombrado peq trunks

Bueno, esa es la verdad. ¿entiendes por qué el también es nuestro hijo?

Esto es muy extraño... ¿ y que se supone que le diga cuando lo vea?

No lo sé, hijo, yo tampoco sé que hacer. Supongo que era más fácil cuando tú eras un bebé-

Voy a hablar con él ahora, tengo mucha curiosidad- dijo Trunks con los ojitos iluminados, quizás ahora tenga alguien con quien jugar. No sería su hermano pero era alguien mucho más cercano que un hermano, qué extraño.

No, señor, ahora tienes que acostarte porque tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar con él un asunto muy serio-

-¡pero mamá!-

-No te preocupes, no creo que se vaya esta noche, mañana podrás jugar con él todo lo que quieras-

-Está bien, buenas noches mamá-

-Buenas noches hijo- se despidió de su hijo con un beso en la frente y se fue.

Trunks y Vegeta seguían esperando en el living, la espera se les estaba haciendo eterna hasta que por fin Bulma se asomó.

-Bueno, creo que lo tomó todo bastante bien-

-Supongo que ahora abrirás la boca- dijo Vegeta ya harto con la espera

-Sí, ahora les contaré todo- dijo Trunks mientras se sentaba en un sillón

"Después de que yo regresé a mi verdadero tiempo, pude estar más tranquilo, ahora tenía la seguridad de que podría derrotar a esos malvados androides y de paso eliminar a Cell. Cuando volví a mi casa mi madre estaba muy preocupada por mí, yo la tranquilicé y le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que yo llegué a este tiempo. Así, ella se enteró de que los androides de este tiempo no eran tan malos como en nuestro tiempo, también de Cell, de mi muerte y resurrección, de la reacción de mi padre al verme morir"

-ese condenado de Yamcha -pensó Vegeta con rabia- qué boca tan suelta tiene

"También le hablé sobre la muerte de Gokú, eso la entristeció mucho. Algunas cosas no se pueden cambiar, no importa los esfuerzos que uno haga y, al parecer, el destino inevitable de Gokú era morir, si no fue por aquella enfermedad, fue por salvarnos a todos.

Luego de esa larga conversación, yo me encargué de derrotar de una vez por todas a los androides y a Cell.

Así pasó el tiempo y las cosas fueron volviendo a la normalidad, mi mamá se dedicó a reconstruir gran parte de lo que fue la Caps. Corp. Y yo comencé a estudiar en las mañanas y durante las tardes entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad, que fue una de las primeras cosas que mi madre reparó"

En ese momento Bulma miro a Vegeta, él se dio cuenta y la miró y luego bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado. Esto hizo que a Bulma se le dibujara una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nuestra vida siguió sin ningún sobresalto, mi madre y yo recuperamos las ganas de vivir y comenzamos a disfrutar de nuestra pacífica vida.

Sin embargo, empecé a notar algo extraño en mi madre. A veces salía sin avisar y cada vez que le preguntaba a dónde había ido se irritaba mucho y me contestaba que no se metiera en sus asuntos, porque ella no lo hacía con los míos. Al principio pensé que a lo mejor había conocido a alguna persona en especial y seguramente le daba vergüenza contarme, pero no fue así. No sabía que hacer, porque a medida que pasaba el tiempo, notaba que sus ánimos se perdían, andaba muy ojerosa, y a veces la escuchaba vomitar en el baño. Nuestra relación, que siempre fue muy buena, también fue empeorando, debido a que todo la irritaba mucho.

Un día me decidí a encararla. Le pregunté qué era lo que estaba pasando y tuvimos una desagradable discusión donde ella terminó desmayada. La llevé lo más rápido que pude a un hospital, y ahí me enteré de todo. Estaba gravemente enferma, y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer"

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras Bulma y Vegeta quedaron petrificados. Esta vez ninguno de los dos pudo mirarse a la cara y sólo se quedaron contemplando el suelo.

"Aún no se sabe con exactitud si esta enfermedad es mortal o no, de alguna forma lo es, pero no se sabe cuanto tiempo demora la enfermedad en mermar las fuerzas de un individuo, pero se está trabajando en una cura, hasta el momento sólo hay medicamentos que inhiben el dolor.

Yo creo que encontrarán pronto una cura, pero mi madre piensa todo lo contrario. Esa noche, cuando pasé a verla estaba más pálida de lo normal. Yo le recriminé por no haberme dicho lo que le sucedía, entonces fue que me dijo que ella sentía que cada vez le quedaba poco tiempo"

En esos momentos la voz de Trunks comenzó a sonar entrecortada, sin duda que era muy doloroso hablar de todas estas cosas

Vegeta, que estaba tan sorprendido con la noticia, levantó su cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Trunks estaba con la mirada perdida y pudo ver en los ojos de Bulma dos pequeñas lágrimas arrancándose de sus ojos.

-entonces viniste para saber si Bulma podría ayudarte de alguna forma-

-No, no es eso- respondió Trunks

-Entonces, ¿a qué viniste?- preguntó Bulma mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas disimuladamente.

-Mi madre cree que se va a morir y lo que más quiere en el mundo es volver a ver a mi padre-

Esta vez hubo un silencio mucho más prolongado y denso. Toda la situación era muy complicada.

Trunks rompió el silencio

-Yo sé que todo esto es complicado para ustedes, no necesitan responderme ahora-

-Yo... no sé... - dijo Vegeta

-Esto es... muy complicado- dijo Bulma mientras se paraba- yo tampoco sé que decir-

-Yo entiendo como se deben sentir los dos, pero por favor, piensen este asunto bien-

-No te preocupes Trunks, pero esto lo tenemos que conversar esta noche con Vegeta, si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche-

-Tiene razón, si vuelvo de nuevo, sólo gastaré la energía de la máquina-

-Bien, entonces arreglaré un cuarto para ti-

Entonces Bulma llevó a Trunks a su habitación y cuando se despidió de él le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien-

-Mamá- la llamó mientras la detuvo con su mano

-¿Qué quieres, hijo?- le dijo con dulzura

Sin embargo Trunks se quedó callado un momento y repentinamente comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos azules, y comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras abrazaba a Bulma fuertemente. Todo este tiempo estuvo ocultando toda su angustia, no quería que su madre sufriera aun más de lo que estaba sufriendo así que nunca se permitió derramar una sola lágrima. Y ahora se estaba desahogando y dejando salir toda la pena que estaba guardando durante todo este tiempo.

- Ya mi pequeño, todo va a estar bien- le decía Bulma mientras acariciaba sus cabellos morados, tratando de consolarlo- llora todo lo que quieras- y trataba de abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía.

En esos momentos Vegeta pasó por fuera de la habitación y escuchó el llanto de su hijo. Se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que pudo mirar dentro de la habitación. Vio que Bulma estaba abrazando a Trunks, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Pudo sentir la amargura de su hijo, y también sintió la misma tristeza que sintió cuando pelearon juntos, o quizás era más grande aún. Toda su vida estaba llena de hechos tristes y se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano terminaría por convertirse en el mismo ser solitario que él fue alguna vez. Esto hizo que sintiera un pequeño dolor en el estómago. Simplemente no podía creerlo, después de haber eliminado a los androides y a Cell y cuando ya comenzaba a tener una vida más tranquila, ocurre esta desgracia. No era justo. No sabía si entrar a la habitación, una vez más su orgullo se lo impedía. Bulma se dio cuenta de su presencia. Quiso saber lo que estaría pensando Vegeta, a lo mejor se animaba a entrar. Pero no ocurrió nada de eso.

-¡Maldición! - pensó y se fue directo a su habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron en su habitación, Vegeta y Bulma tuvieron una larga conversación.

-Vegeta, ¿qué opinas de la situación?-

-No lo sé... ¿y tú qué piensas?-

-Yo tampoco sé-

Silencio.

-Yo creo que deberías ir-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, eso creo-

Silencio.

-Tienes razón, después de todo, se trata de ti, pero algo más vieja-

-Vegeta, no bromees con algo tan serio-

-No estoy bromeando, es la verdad- respondió Vegeta algo enojado, ¿cómo podía pensar que él jugaría con algo tan serio como eso?

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos mostraba algo de incomodidad, la situación entera lo era. No era cosa de llegar y viajar por el tiempo como quien visita a su abuelita, o a algún viejo amigo. Se trataba de un viaje por el tiempo. Vegeta iba a visitar a la persona que había estado durante todo este tiempo a su lado, y la iba a encontrar más mayor que él, completamente distinta. Con todas las cosas que había vivido, seguro que su carácter y su forma de pensar no serían las mismas a las que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Era como visitar a una persona totalmente desconocida para él.

-Entonces, ¿vas a ir, verdad?-

-Si no quieres que lo haga, yo...- Vegeta pensó que Bulma también se sentiría extraña. Quizás sentía como si se fuera a encontrar con otra mujer o algo parecido.

-Bulma, ¿estás celosa?-

-¡No digas tonterías! Sólo se trata de mí-

-De todas formas, ¿no te sientes extraña?-

Claro que se sentía extraña. No es que fuera a estar con otra mujer. Al menos no con una que no fuera ella pero... Si eso lo que su otro "yo" quería. Además el pobre de Trunks se sentiría muy decepcionado.

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-si no me dices no lo sabré-

-Claro que me siento extraña, pero pienso en Trunks y todo lo que ha sufrido... tú mismo lo viste- le respondió Bulma. En realidad Bulma hizo este comentario para saber si decía algo sobre lo que vio en la habitación de Trunks. Pero Vegeta no dijo nada.

-Bien, entonces iré-

-Si, es lo mejor para Trunks-

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano. Sin embargo esta vez ni Vegeta ni peq. Trunks hicieron sus ejercicios acostumbrados. Bulma preparó un gran, pero GRAN desayuno. Si diariamente tenía que hacer grandes cantidades de comida, imagínense el banquete que tuvo que preparar para tres saiyajines (todos sabemos lo que comen los saiyajines). En estos momentos daba gracias a Kamisama que fuera millonaria. Pero esta vez resultó que el único que se levantó con su inusual apetito fue peq. Trunks. Bulma comió la mitad de lo que un mortal suele comer, y sólo la mitad, porque estaba a dieta ya que no quería perder la figura, y Vegeta y Trunks sólo comieron la ración de una persona humana, lo que equivale a quizás cuantas parte de lo que come un saiyajin (nunca nadie se dedicó a comparar lo que come un humano y un saiyajin)

Estaban todos absortos en el más profundo silencio cuando peq.Trunks lo interrumpió estrepitosamente.

-Oye, hermano, eh quiero decir... mamá, ¿cómo lo llamo?-

-Supongo que está bien si le dices hermano-

-Por mí esta bien, así no complicamos las cosas- respondió Trunks

-Entonces, hermano, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Tengo muchos juguetes- respondió peq. Trunks

-Trunks, este no es el momento para tonterías, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer- interrumpió Vegeta

Como ninguno de los dos supo a quien se refería se quedaron callados.

-¿escuchaste, bien?-

-Sí, señor- respondieron los dos con algo de decepción

-No, yo sólo le hablaba al peq.-

-Pero papá, yo quiero jugar con él- alegó peq. Trunks

-Vamos, hijo... pequeño, podrás jugar con él después de conversar un asunto importante- dijo Bulma

-¡¡YUPI! Llamaré a Goten para que sepa cómo voy a ser cuando sea adulto-

Después de desayunar peq.Trunks se fue a buscar a su inseparable amigo Goten, este momento fue aprovechado para hablar con más calma. Una vez que estuvieron los tres en el living comenzaron a conversar.

-Bueno, Trunks, tu padre y yo lo pensamos mucho y él está dispuesto a viajar-

-¿De verdad... ?-

-Trunks, si eso es lo que tu madre quiere, entonces yo lo haré-

Trunks no supo que decir. La verdad, es que no estaba seguro si su padre iba a aceptar viajar. Esto lo tenía muy consiente y se lo hizo saber a su madre. Fue por eso que decidieron planear el viaje ocho años después del "juego de Cell". Su madre pensaba que si Gokú estaba muerto, Vegeta no tendría un gran rival, por lo que sus deseos de venganza desaparecerían. Esto lo supuso muy bien, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se puso en el caso de que apareciera otra amenaza como el malvado Majin Boo. En ese sentido corrieron con suerte.

-Trunks, respóndeme algo, ¿por qué elegiste este tiempo?- preguntó Vegeta

-La verdad es que fue mi madre quien decidió que viajara ocho años después de que vine-

-¿ Y se puede saber por qué?-

-Ella pensó que la muerte de Gokú te haría pensar muchas cosas y que al final terminarías cambiando...-

Vegeta no supo que decir y sólo frunció el ceño.

-Pues ella no se equivocó- dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa

-Quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecido de los dos, sólo espero que con esta visita mi madre se sienta con más ánimos para enfrentar todo esto- dijo Trunks, quien al fin pudo sentir algo de esperanza.

En efecto, Trunks estaba muy contento con la decisión. Y se le notaba en su rostro. Era la primera vez que sonreía en mucho tiempo

-Bien, ahora sólo tengo que enseñarle a mi padre cómo usar la máquina del tiempo-

-Como quieras- respondió Vegeta

Al parecer, con la noticia todos se relajaron algo, ya no se sentía esa tensión que se sentía antes. Seguramente al ver la cara de felicidad de Trunks, Bulma apartó de su mente todos esos confusos pensamientos. Si duda que la felicidad de su hijo estaba por sobre todo.

Por otra parte Trunks recobraba las esperanzas. Aunque él estaba seguro de que su madre sí se salvaría, el hecho de que ella ya se haya dado por vencida lo entristecía mucho. Nunca antes había dejado de luchar, sobre todo con la amenaza de los androides, ella nunca se dio por vencida y con mucha fuerza y entereza pudo construir la máquina del tiempo, "si me rindo ahora tu padre no se sentiría orgulloso de mí" le decía cada vez que Trunks se sentía deprimido. Siempre admiró a su madre porque nunca se dio por vencida y por eso le dolía mucho verla tirar la toalla. Quizás se cansó de luchar.

En cambio Vegeta no estaba muy relajado que digamos. Al contrario, desde que decidió viajar a estado con un nudo en el estómago. Era lógico, ya que él se llevaba la parte más complicada. Pero qué demonios, si fue capaz de luchar contra las mayores amenazas de este universo, era lógico que podía lidiar con esta situación, más que mal, él era el príncipe de una raza de guerreros poderoso como los saiyajins.

Esa mañana prepararon todo para el gran viaje. Trunks le enseñó a Vegeta todos los mecanismos de la máquina del tiempo y la programó para viajar al futuro. El viaje se haría esa misma mañana.

Una vez que todo estuvo preparado, Bulma llamó a Vegeta, necesitaba decirle algo antes de que partiera.

-¿qué quieres, mujer?-

-Yo sólo quería despedirme- le contestó con los brazos atrás, como si ocultara algo

-Bah, hablas como si no fuera a volver- contestó Vegeta

-No es eso, sólo quería que llevaras esto-

Bulma le entregó una fotografía donde salían los tres. A excepción de Vegeta, que para variar estaba dando la espalda a la cámara y su típica expresión fría, Bulma y peq. Trunks aparecen muy felices.

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Vegeta

-Una foto, genio - respondió Bulma con ironía

-Sé perfectamente que es una foto, quiero saber para qué quieres que la lleve -

-Estoy segura de que no debe tener ninguna foto tuya - respondió Bulma mientras miraba la foto. Vegeta recibió la foto sin decir nada

-Buena suerte- le dijo Bulma y luego se acercó para abrazarlo

-No te preocupes - le dijo Vegeta mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos - todo va a salir bien- y luego la besó en los labios.

Al fin el momento de la partida llegó. Los tres estaban en el patio de la Caps. Corp. Y mientras Vegeta ya estaba instalado en la nave, Bulma y Trunks observaron cómo la nave despegaba y tomaba el rumbo hacia el futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Viaje por el Tiempo**

por Hotaru Albatou

**Minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han dejado sus reviews y para aclarar y como muchos lo han comentado, efectivamente este fic ya lleva bastaaaante tiempo dando vuelta en varias páginas de fics por ahí... así que sí, es viejito y no es copiado de ninguna parte ... y como ya es bastante viejito, podrán darse cuenta de que tanto como la redacción entre otras cosas está un poco extraña, después de todo este es el primer fic que he escrito en toda mi vida.

Bueno, los dejo con el segundo capítulo y final de este fic, espero que lo disfruten y por supuesto... ¡dejen reviews!

**Cap.2**

-¿Trunks, eres tú?- preguntó Bulma desde la cocina. Había escuchado un gran estruendo desde el patio y sólo podía ser de su hijo. Esperaba que trajera buenas noticias de su viaje, la incertidumbre cada vez la consumía más y más, lo único que quería saber era si Vegeta habría aceptado tal proposición. Estaba segura que con la muerte de Gokú él tendría que haberse replanteado toda su vida y eso lo haría cambiar algo, no sabía qué tanto podía haber cambiado, pero de que lo había hecho estaba segura, además todas las personas cambian, ya sea para bien o para mal, pero cambian. Y él tenía que haber cambiado para bien.

Vegeta descendió de la máquina del tiempo y se asombró al ver el estado en que se encontraba la Caps. Corp. A pesar de que gran parte estaba reconstruida, aun faltaba algunas partes por reconstruir. Era increíble, pensar que alguna vez ese lugar fue una gran empresa, ahora todo se veía tan vacío. Caminó un poco, mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie, ni siquiera había rastros de todos los robots que tenían para el servicio doméstico. "Este lugar está tan sólo como yo solía estar" pensó Vegeta. Llegó a la entrada principal y al ver que no había nadie se decidió a entrar.

Mientras tanto Bulma estaba aún en la cocina. Como Trunks no aparecía decidió ir a buscarlo. Tomó su tazón de café, se levantó de su asiento y dejó la cocina. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar al living. No había nadie. -"¿dónde se habrá metido Trunks?"- pensó preocupada. "Seguramente no le fue muy bien y no quiere decirme nada aun".

De pronto escuchó un ruido en la entrada. No sabía lo que era, pero de seguro que no era su hijo, porque de pronto comenzó a sentir que el corazón se le oprimía. A medida que se acercaba lentamente a la entrada, la ansiedad crecía y crecía y lo más raro es que cada vez que se acercaba creía conocer la razón de por qué se sentía así.

-No puede ser... - se decía así misma tratando de tranquilizarse

No pudo seguir caminando y por un instante se quedó contemplando la puerta, esperando que algo pasara. Aquellos momentos se le hicieron eternos. De pronto, la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, o al menos eso pensaba ella, hasta que finalmente pudo ver a quien se encontraba en el otro lado.

Al fin se encontraron los dos, cara a cara, observándose mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Vegeta estaba tan sorprendido con verla, era tan distinta a la Bulma que él conocía. Su manera de vestir era completamente distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver, ya no usaba esos sensuales vestidos ceñidos al cuerpo y que la hacían lucir su figura esbelta, ahora usaba unos pantalones algo anchos, una polera y una camisa encima, y su cabello estaba largo y lo llevaba amarrado con una simple cola, tampoco usaba maquillaje. Pero lo que más le impactó fue la expresión de su rostro. La encontró algo más delgada y se podía notar algo de cansancio en sus ojos. Y sus ojos azules. Ya no tenían esa chispa que lo había cautivado, ahora esos grandes ojos azules estaban tristes y cansados y ya no eran los de aquella intrépida jovencita que quería conocer el mundo. Sin embargo, aún había algo en ellos que se mantuvo intacto todo este tiempo y es que cada vez que Bulma le regalaba una mirada, él podía sentir algo de paz en su alma, y ahora que lo estaba mirando con tanta intensidad, se sintió más tranquilo.

Por otro lado, Bulma vio que Vegeta aparentemente no había cambiado en nada, su actitud parecía ser la de siempre, también su mirada fría, ni siquiera había envejecido un poco, al contrario, al parecer el tiempo no pasó en vano en él, ya que lo encontró mucho más atractivo. Era lamentable que no tuviera puesto su típico traje de pelea, en su lugar llevaba pantalones de tela y un polerón azul marino. No es que se viera mal con esa ropa, pero el traje de saiyajin es lo que mejor le queda. Eso y el color azul. Aunque al principio vio que nada en él había cambiado, pudo darse cuenta de algo muy sutil, algo en su mirada había cambiado.

-Hola, Bulma- dijo Vegeta con un tono de voz suave

-Veg... - sólo eso pudo decir Bulma, un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Sin darse cuenta, soltó el tazón de café y se llevó sus manos a la boca. Poco a poco se fue acercando a Vegeta hasta que se detuvo un instante y sin poderse contener más lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

-Estás aquí, no puedo creerlo- dijo Bulma

-Ya, tranquila- trataba de consolarla mientras la apretaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Se quedaron así durante un largo rato. Bulma no quería apartarse de su lado, si dependiera de ella se quedaría toda la vida en sus tibios brazos, se sentía tan protegida en ellos que el mundo podía explotar en mil pedazos y ella no sentiría ningún temor.

-me alegra que hayas venido-

-hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que conversar-

-Sí, lo sé- le respondió Bulma con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento, algo embarazoso para Vegeta ocurrió, y es que como no había comido nada esa mañana, su estómago comenzó a reclamar por la ausencia de comida.

-Bueno... yo, con los nervios que tenía no me dieron ganas de comer y... -

-Ja, ja, no te preocupes por eso, si quieres ahora te cocino un gran desayuno- le contestó Bulma muy divertida, de todas formas no era la primera vez que su voraz apetito interrumpía algún momento importante. Lo tomó de sus manos y se lo llevó a la cocina.

Mientras Bulma preparaba un suculento desayuno, digno para un príncipe saiyajin, conversaron sobre muchas cosas, ahora todo el nerviosismo había pasado y los dos estaban muy a gusto y en confianza.

Bulma le contó cómo Trunks había eliminado sin ningún problema a los androides y al monstruo Cell y la vida pacífica que habían llevado desde entonces. Sin embargo, no mencionó nada sobre su enfermedad, este era uno de los momentos más felices que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo y no tenía intenciones de arruinarlo por nada del mundo.

Una vez que le tocó el turno a Vegeta, comenzó a contarle sobre Cell. Aunque casi no comentó la muerte de Trunks, le contó sobre el sacrificio que hizo Gokú y de su decisión de no volver a pelear.

-¿ y por qué decidiste algo tan drástico?- preguntó Bulma

-por que ya no tenía un rival digno con quién enfrentarme-

Bulma no supo qué decir. Se sorprendió mucho que le dirigiera una palabra de halago a su eterno rival.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-fuiste tú- respondió Vegeta

-¿Y se puede saber qué hice?- preguntó Bulma nuevamente sorprendida

-me echaste de tu casa-

-¡QUÉ HICE QUÉ!-

-y luego me dijiste que no querías estar con una persona tan cobarde como yo, que esperabas más de mí, que te había decepcionado, que mi orgullo se me había ido a la punta del cerro, que me había dejado derrotar al primer gran problema y que era un cobarde al no enfrentar algo tan doloroso como la muerte de Gokú y que no tenía las agallas para reconocer que su muerte me había afectado tanto como a los demás... y que no me preocupara por ti ni por nuestro hijo porque tú eras lo suficientemente fuerte para criarlo sola-

-¿ De... verdad... yo dije todo eso?- preguntó Bulma algo avergonzada

-cada palabra-

-recuerdas todo muy bien-

-a pesar de haberme enfrentado a las peores amenazas nada me había dolido tanto como eso-

Era algo increíble, este nuevo Vegeta no dejaba de sorprenderla.

-entonces ya no piensas en conquistar el universo-

-mmmmm...- fue todo lo que dijo Vegeta, era obvio que ya no pensaba en esas cosas pero no sabía por qué no podía reconocerlo abiertamente

-supongo que ahora debes de tener una vida muy aburrida, como ya no tienes a nadie con quien enfrentarte-

-Pues déjame decirte que la paz en la tierra nos duró por siete años, porque una nueva amenaza apareció- Vegeta comenzó ahora a contarle todo sobre el campeonato de artes marciales, la visita de Gokú, la amenaza de Boo, y toda esa larga historia.

-vaya, después de todo no han estado tan aburridos- comentó Bulma con ironía- pero lo que más me alegra saber es que Gokú pudo revivir y ahora está junto a su familia, y lo que más me sorprende es que tenga otro hijo-

-sí, ese enano salió calcado a su padre-

-¿lo dices por lo ingenuo?-

-no sólo es tan tonto... ingenuo como su padre, físicamente son idénticos-

-¿ y cómo es Trunks?-

-Es un niño muy astuto-

-Como su padre¿ verdad?-

Vegeta no supo qué decir. A decir verdad, él era muy distinto de Trunks cuando era niño, de hecho, el mundo en el que él vivió era totalmente distinto, ya que por ser un príncipe fue criado de una manera muy estricta, además, él vivió toda su niñez completamente sólo, porque ni si quiera su propio padre lo tomaba en cuenta.

-eso es natural- se permitió un pequeño arranque de modestia.

-Tú y tu arrogancia... aunque no lo creas es una de las cosas que más extraño de ti- estas palabras hicieron que Vegeta se sonrojara. Esto divirtió mucho a Bulma, nunca lo había visto sonrojarse por nada, así que decidió seguir con este pequeño jueguito.

-¡qué pena! Si hubiera sabido que vendrías, me hubiera arreglado un poco más, después de todo sólo soy una simple humana y se nota el paso del tiempo en mi cara y en mi cuerpo-

-mujer, no digas tonteras- le respondió Vegeta con la boca llena de comida

-Pero es la verdad, y al parecer el pasar de los años no te ha afectado mucho- le respondió Bulma con una mirada maliciosa- es más, yo dirías que te pareces a un buen vino, mientras más viejo, más rico.

Ahora el pobre Vegeta no solo estaba rojo por lo que Bulma acababa de decir, sino que además porque se había atorado con un trozo de pan.

-¡Vegeta, lo siento mucho, no quería que te ahogaras!- le decía Bulma mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda para que se le pasara el ahogo

-¡cof, cof, Bulma no me digas esas cosas cuando estoy comiendo!-

-de verdad lo siento-

-Eso ya no importa, ya estoy bien- dijo Vegeta un poco más tranquilo y una vez repuesto, comenzó a tragar nuevamente. Bulma esperó a que se terminara toda la comida, no iba a ser cosa que se atorara de nuevo si decía algo. Y con todas las cosas que quería decirle, el pobre se podía morir ahogado con un pedazo de carne y esa sí que no sería una muerte digna para él.

-¿Y bien, cómo estuvo la comida?-

-Creo que algo has mejorado- le respondió Vegeta displicentemente. En realidad, era el desayuno más delicioso que había probado en toda su vida.

-Qué mal educado, ni siquiera me diste las gracias-

-Gggrrrr- fue la respuesta de Vegeta, pero en ese momento se acordó de la foto que le entregó Bulma en la mañana

-Supongo que esto sirve para darte las gracias- y le entregó la foto

Bulma se quedó un largo tiempo mirando la fotografía, en ella salían ella, su pequeño hijo y dando la espalda, para variar, Vegeta. Realmente era una foto muy bonita. A excepción de Vegeta que lucía fastidiado, ella y Trunks se veían muy felices, se sonrió al pensar lo que tenían que haber hecho para convencer a Vegeta para que se tomara esa foto. Sintió que poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y por más que intentó contener las lágrimas, éstas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Bulma dijo... quiero decir, tu otro yo dijo que seguramente no tenías una foto de nosotros-

-Y como ella te tiene a ti y yo no... -

-No digas tonterías-

-¡Pero es la verdad¡Ellos te tienen a ti y yo ya no tengo a nadie!- le dijo al tiempo que le tiraba la foto en la cara, comenzaba a perder el control de sus actos y empezó a sentir una rabia que no podía controlar

-¡eres un maldito, Vegeta... me dejaste sola a mí y a tu hijo!... ¿por qué, por qué lo hiciste!... ¿por qué! - gritaba Bulma con rabia mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho. Vegeta no atinó a hacer nada, sólo se dejó agredir por aquella indefensa mujer. Era extraño, de todas las golpizas que había recibido en su vida, nunca una le había dolido tanto como ésta. Bueno, tenía que aceptar que cada vez que Bulma se proponía herirlo, lo conseguía, y ni siquiera necesitaba usar la fuerza bruta para hacerlo, eso ya lo tenía bien aceptado, pero de todas formas no dejaba de sorprenderse por el poder que tenían unas cuantas palabras de ella.

-¡por qué... te... moriste!- ahora Bulma se tranquilizó un poco y su llanto se volvió más calmado, pero al mismo tiempo se hizo más desgarrador.

-Te... odio... Vegeta... -

-Lo sé- le dijo Vegeta al tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos. Sabía que no era así.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor-

-Bulma, sabes que no puedo hacer eso... -

En ese momento, Bulma lo calló con un largo beso, y mientras lo besaba, pasó sus brazos sobre su cuello, tratando de abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía.

-Yo sé que no puedes hacer eso, pero al menos déjame estar una vez más contigo- le susurró en el oído. Esto hizo que a Vegeta se le acelerara el pulso.

-Bulma... de verdad... - Vegeta comenzó a acariciar lentamente la espalda de Bulma mientras ella besaba su cuello. Él tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la besó en los labios, luego comenzó lentamente a bajar por su cuello y por sus hombros.

-Déjame estar la última vez contigo- le decía mientras lo besaba en los labios

-Si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Vegeta mientras tomaba a Bulma en sus brazos y se dirigía a su habitación.

Y los dos se fueron los dos a su antigua pieza, la que decidieron compartir después de que Trunks naciera. Vegeta comenzó lentamente a quitarle la ropa; primero la camisa y luego la polera. Entonces acarició su cuerpo entero, con mucha suavidad. La sentía tan delgada y frágil en sus brazos que temía hacerle daño al más mínimo contacto. De todas formas, su pálida piel aún se sentía suave. Luego, con la ayuda de ella, se sacó el polerón azul marino que traía puesto. Sin embargo, algo pasó con Bulma, que al ver a Vegeta semi desnudo, se apartó repentinamente de él. Vegeta quedó sorprendido con la reacción de Bulma, quien recogió su camisa de suelo y se la volvió a colocar.

-¿qué sucede, Bulma?-

-Vegeta, yo... - lo miró de reojo con el rostro enrojecido- no sé qué hacer... es que nunca estuve con otra persona desde que tú estuviste conmigo-

-Qué tonta eres, mujer- le contestó mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿por qué no haces cuenta de que esta es nuestra primera vez?- y la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Y tu, recuerdas cómo fue aquella vez?-

-Esas cosas no se olvidan Bulma¿o me vas a decir que tu ya lo olvidaste?-

-No, por supuesto que no- le contestó mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos- eso siempre lo recuerdo-

-Entonces ésta será nuestra segunda primera vez- le dijo mientras la dejaba en la cama y comenzaba nuevamente a besarla y a acariciarla, mientras ella también acariciaba su espalda, sus brazos, su cuello, ahora sin vergüenza y recordando aquellos buenos viejos tiempos.

Desde ese entonces, después del nacimiento de Trunks, Vegeta nunca más volvió a dormir sólo, excepto las veces que salía a entrenar durante varios días, pero eso era algo normal. La única vez que no durmió con ella fue cuando lo echó de su casa, después de la batalla de Cell. Vegeta se quedó fuera durante un par de semanas. Después de todo lo que Bulma le había dicho, su orgullo se había quedado por el suelo y no pensaba volver, sin embargo ese tiempo le sirvió para pensar en muchas cosas de las que antes nunca había pensado. Era extraño que de todo el tiempo que estuvo sólo, nunca se detuvo a pensar detenidamente en su vida. Su obsesión de querer ser el más poderoso y cruel de todo el universo lo cegaba a tal punto que nunca se permitió demostrar aunque sea un poco de sentimientos, ni siquiera cuando supo el trágico destino de su raza entera y el de su propio padre. Y pensar que era apenas un crío cuando sucedió todo eso y aún así actuó como si por su cuerpo corriera cualquier cosa, menos sangre.

-¡Trunks, ya llegué!- gritó el pequeño Goten mientras descendía del cielo

-Hola Goten¿cómo estás?- le respondió su amigo con una gran sonrisa

-¿oye, qué es eso de que tienes un hermano?-

-¡je, je, je! Bueno, eso es una pequeña sorpresa, pero la verdad es que él no es mi hermano, él es...

-¡dime quién es !-

-será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos-

Y los dos partieron corriendo a la Caps. Corp. a buscar a Trunks del futuro, que se encontraba en la cocina junto con Bulma.

-Bien Goten- le decía a su amigo mientras se colocaba al lado de su contra parte del futuro- te presento a Trunks-

-¡Wow, qué coincidencia, esa persona se parece mucho a ti Trunks, si hasta tienen el mismo nombre!-

-Oye, no me digas que no sabes quién es - le reprochó peq. Trunks

-¿qué acaso no es tu hermano?-

-¡tonto¿cómo crees que voy a tener un hermano mayor que yo¿qué acaso no sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?

En este punto de la conversación, Bulma interrumpió preocupada.

-¿y tu, Trunks... no, no me digas que ya sabes... cómo se hacen los bebés ?-

-por supuesto que sí, mamá, si eso lo enseñan en el colegio-

-¡QUÉ, quiero decir¿qué exactamente te enseñaron?-

-Me extraña que me preguntes eso mamá, si mi papá tiene que haberte hecho lo mismo que nos dijo la profesora-

-¡TRUNKS, DIME EXACTAMENTE LO QUE TE DIJO!-

-dijo que mi papá había puesto una semilla en tu estómago para que yo creciera-

-¿Una semilla¿Es eso lo que te contaron en el colegio, no te dijeron nada más¿verdad?- le preguntó Bulma bastante más calmada

-¿y qué otra cosa querías que me dijera?-

-Vaya Trunks, eres muy inteligente- dijo Goten asombrado ante la sabiduría de su amigo

-Por supuesto que lo soy- respondió con una pícara sonrisa- pero ahora que recuerdo, no nos dijeron cómo llegaba esa semilla al estómago de las mamás. Hermano ¿por qué no vamos a jugar y de paso nos dices cómo se coloca una semilla en una mujer para que tenga hijos?-

-Bueno, yo... he...- apenas podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Bulma se fijó en su rostro que no podía estar más rojo y lo ayudó a salir del paso

-Trunks, eso es algo muy complicado, aun no estás preparado para saberlo, así que no quiero que molestes a tu hermano con eso-

-¡pero mamá!-

-ya dije-

-Está bien- resopló peq. Trunks con algo de decepción- bueno, hermano, te esperamos afuera-

-Pero Trunks ¿qué no dijiste que no era tu hermano?- preguntó Goten

-Ay, Goten, afuera te explico todo-

Y los dos se fueron a jugar al patio.

Mientras, Bulma miraba a su pequeño correr hacia afuera, le preguntó a Trunks si se sentía cómodo con su peq. "yo" rondándolo todo el tiempo. Él contestó que se sentía algo raro, pero de todas formas iría a jugar con él... además, siempre quiso tener un hermanito con quien jugar y también proteger e iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-¿QUÉ, ESA PERSONA ES TÚ¡QUE INCREIBLE!-

-je je, sabía que te ibas a sorprender, Goten- contestó Trunks con una pícara sonrisa-

En ese momento, una idea pasó por la mente de Trunks.

-Oye Goten¿y si jugamos con él a los combates? Así sabremos qué tan fuerte seré en el futuro-

-¡sí¡¡juguemos a los combates!-

En ese momento apareció Trunks del futuro. Se acercó tímidamente, sin sospechar en los planes que tenían esos dos.

-Trunks- le dijo el peq.- ¿quieres jugar a los combates con nosotros?-

-Está bien-

-Bien, será un combate entre los dos. Prepárate porque soy muy fuerte- dijo peq. Trunks mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

Entonces comenzaron a luchar los dos Trunks. Obviamente que Trunks del futuro medía sus ataques para no lastimar al pequeño, sin embargo, peq. Trunks se dio cuenta de eso. Esto hizo que su orgullo se viera resentido, por lo que e un momento de descanso, le dijo a su contra parte.

-¡no estás peleando con todas tus fuerzas¿¡acaso piensas que soy un debilucho?-

-¿qué dices?- respondió Trunks, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a decir otra cosa, cuando peq. Trunks comenzó a elevar su ki de una forma violenta, para luego transformarse en ssj.

Trunks del futuro apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, ya que peq. Trunks se lanzó a atacar con todo su poder, para que su rival también demostrara su verdadera fuerza. Esta vez la lucha se volvió más ardua, hasta el punto en que Trunks del futuro también se transformó en ssj.

Siguieron, luchando durante un largo tiempo, hasta que los dos quedaron tirados en el suelo por el cansancio.

-Esto es increíble, tan pequeño y ya se transforma en super saiyajin

-Ya... te dije... que soy muy... fuerte- le respondió peq. Trunks

En ese momento, Goten se acercó a los dos y los felicitó por la gran pelea.

En eso estaban cuando de repente Gokú apareció ante los niños.

-Goten, tu madre te llama para que vayas a almorzar-

-¡SR. GOKÜ, ESTÁ UD. VIVO!-

-¿qué? Pero si es Trunks, el joven del futuro ¿cómo estás?- exclamó Gokú con su inocente sonrisa

-eh, yo... - balbuceó Trunks del futuro. Con todas las cosas que tenía que conversar, no tuvo ni el tiempo ni la preocupación de preguntar por los demás, así que nadie le había contado sobre la resurrección de Gokú, y ahora que se fijaba bien, se dio cuenta de que el amigo de peq. Trunks debía ser el hijo de Gokú.

-Vaya, supongo que nadie te ha contado que resucité y que ahora vivo feliz con mi familia-

-Eh, si, tiene razón, me da mucho gusto que se encuentre vivo- contestó Trunks un poco más repuesto

-oye, Trunks¿no quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros?-

-¡hermano di que sí!-

-Bueno, si insisten-

-¡YUPI! - gritó peq. Trunks

-será una reunión de saiyajines- dijo Goten-

Y entonces todos partieron a la casa de Gokú. Al llegar, Milk los estaba esperando con un gran banquete. Siempre tenía la costumbre de hacer más comida de lo usual, ya que no era extraño que a veces llegara Trunks a almorzar con ellos. Además, con tres saiyajines en la casa, nunca había suficiente comida.

Después de cenar, todos reposaron un momento, y hablaron de muchas cosas, sin embargo Trunks no mencionó el motivo de su visita. Luego de eso, se fueron a entrenar a las montañas y así estuvieron toda la tarde.

Ya al atardecer Trunks decidió volver a la Caps. Corp.

-Bueno Trunks, nos dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo- se despidió Gohan

-Recuerda que serás bienvenido siempre a nuestro hogar- dijo Milk- después de todo, gracias a ti, tuvimos un futuro mejor del que nos esperaba-

-No tiene nada que agradecerme- respondió Trunks mientras se elevaba por los cielos y su pequeña contra parte lo seguía-

-¡adios, Trunks, y saluda a tu madre de mi parte!- gritó Gokú- ¡y dile que nunca se de por vencida!

-¿eh?- pensó Trunks- ¿ se habrá dado cuenta de algo? Si yo no dije nada.

-Papá por qué le dices eso- preguntó Gohan

-Él sabe por qué lo digo- respondió Gokú con una cómplice sonrisa.

Al parecer, Gokú no es tan tonto como parece.

Bulma se quedó despierta, contemplando el cuerpo de Vegeta, que yacía desnudo a su lado. Algo en la expresión de su rostro le llamó la atención. Ahora que miraba detenidamente su cara, se dio cuenta de lo apacible y tranquilo que se veía durmiendo. "Parece un angelito gruñón" pensó divertida. De todas formas, no era la primera vez que lo miraba de esa manera. Cada vez que hacían el amor, ella esperaba a que se durmiera sólo para mirarlo. Así lo contemplaba a sus anchas y con más tranquilidad. Aprovechaba de mirar cada rasgo de su cara. La expresión en su rostro era tan distinta a su usual expresión de frialdad, que nadie podía sospechar el endemoniado carácter que tenía, tampoco hubieran sospechado el cruel asesino que fue alguna vez. Pero eso era parte del pasado y ella supo aceptarlo con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

Se arrumó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cara lo más suave posible, como para que no despertara.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir que su estómago se le apretaba más y más. "Demonios, ahora no... por favor". Pero los malestares siguieron a tal punto que tuvo que levantarse lo más rápido que pudo y correr al baño, donde vomitó lo poco que había comido mezclado con sangre. Aunque el dolor aminoró un poco, de todas formas se sentía mal. Tenía que volver a tomar esas malditas pastillas si quería que el dolor pasara, así que se dirigió al botiquín, sacó su remedio y se lo tomó.

Guardó las pastillas y al cerrar la puerta del botiquín pudo ver su cara en el espejo. Miró pausadamente sus ojos cansados, sus ojeras y lo delgado de su rostro... y se dio cuenta de que sin querer se había puesto el polerón de Vegeta. Y al darse cuenta de eso comenzó a llorar, mientras lo apegaba a su cuerpo, tratando de que algo de su esencia se quedara en ella.

Vegeta se despertó y notó que estaba solo en la cama. De pronto, escuchó el llanto de Bulma, que provenía del baño. Se levantó y fue a ver qué le pasaba. Al entrar, la vio apoyada del lavamanos y con la cabeza agachada.

En ese momento sintió que la rabia lo consumía. Simplemente no soportaba verla en ese estado. Pero lo que más le daba rabia es que ella se haya rendido. Es cierto que él no estaba con ella, pero tenía a Trunks y tenía que seguir luchando por él.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?- le preguntó fríamente

-Vegeta, no te oí entrar- le respondió Bulma limpiándose las lágrimas

-te hice una pregunta... - esta vez el tono de voz era más fuerte

-¿Oye, qué sucede contigo?-

-A mí no me sucede nada, sólo quiero saber qué pretendes con todo este llanterío-

Bulma lo miró sorprendida. No entendía por qué le hablaba en ese tono, pero sin duda que le molestó mucho

-Vaya, se ve que no has cambiado en nada. Sigues siento un maldito insensible-

Y con rabia salió del baño, pero Vegeta la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

-Al parecer la única que ya no siente nada eres tú-

-¿Y tú qué sabes lo que siento? O mejor dicho ¿qué demonios te importa?- le contestó mientras se zafaba de las manos de Vegeta. Se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Vegeta la siguió detrás, para seguir discutiendo. Bulma tendría que escuchar todas las cosa que tenía que decirle.

-A mí no me vengas con sentimentalismos baratos, así que no te hagas la víctima-

-claro, porque para ti cualquier demostración de sentimientos es una debilidad-

-¡No digas tonterías!-

-entonces no me preguntes estupideces-

-no son estupideces, pero ya te dije que no sé qué es lo que quieres lograr con todo este llanterío-

-¿Qué no se te ocurre pensar que a lo mejor pueda estar sufriendo con todo esto!- le respondió Bulma casi a punto de llorar.

-Tú no sabes cómo me siento... tú no sabes lo sola que estoy... - continuó

-Conque piensas que estás sola... qué sabes tú de eso- le respondió Vegeta con rabia. Era una ofensa que le dijera eso conociendo el pasado de Vegeta.

-Pues últimamente he aprendido bastante-

-¿Entonces ya te olvidaste de Trunks?- replicó Vegeta

-Y tú qué sabes de él, si nunca lo tomaste en cuenta. Que no se te olvide qué YO sola lo crié, así que no pretendas saber lo que le pasa, porque no lo conoces-

Silencio

-Puede que no lo conozca- dijo Vegeta algo más calmado- pero lo único que sé es que si te pierde ya no tendrá a nadie... y terminará convirtiéndose en lo que yo fui alguna vez. En lo que fui antes de conocerte-

-Vegeta... -

-Bulma, no quiero que Trunks sea como yo fui... no quiero que se sienta como yo me sentía-

-Vegeta, yo... - Bulma apenas podía hablar - yo ya me cansé de luchar... toda mi vida he tenido que ser fuerte... ya no quiero saber nada más -

-Bulma, ya te diste por vencida-

-... -

-Entonces creo que esta visita no sirvió de nada-

Después de decir eso, Vegeta salió de la habitación y dejó a Bulma sola. Pensó en irse, ya que al parecer, Bulma no quería entrar en razón, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía los pantalones puestos. "Creo que tendré que esperar un poco". En todo caso, era mejor así, ya que le daría tiempo a Bulma para que pensara. Después de todo lo que le dijo, algo tenía que haberle quedado en esa cabeza tan terca. Ojalá sea así.

Mientras, Bulma seguía llorando en su pieza, tirada en la cama. Lloró y lloró hasta que se cansó. Pensó en todo lo que Vegeta le había dicho y, aunque le dolió mucho, reconoció que él tenía la razón. El príncipe de los saiyajin, el guerrero fuerte, poderoso y sin sentimientos que ella había conocido se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su hijo y ella no fue capaz de hacerlo. Y más encima se lo echó en cara.

Decidida, se levantó y terminó de vestirse y luego, tomó el polerón de Vegeta.

Cuando entró al living, vio a Vegeta sentado en un sillón con los ojos cerrados. Sigilosamente se acercó a él y tocó suavemente su hombro. Estaba helado como una piedra.

-Vegeta, tienes frío ¿verdad?- le dijo mientras le pasaba el polerón

-Claro que no- le contestó mientras se ponía rápidamente el polerón,

Bulma se sentó a su lado y se recostó en su pecho. Se quedó así un largo rato, hasta que se decidió a romper el silencio.

-estás equivocado, si piensas que esta visita no sirvió de nada-

-así que pensaste en todo lo que te dije-

-yo no sabía cómo se sentía Trunks-

-Él está muy mal, Bulma. Y no te ha demostrado nada porque no quería complicarte las cosas-

-Mi pobre niñito... -

-¿De verdad que estás tan mal? Uno nunca sabe... la ciencia avanza rápidamente y a lo mejor encuentran alguna cura... -

-eso es lo que siempre me dicen los médicos... -

-entonces puede que haya esperanza después de todo... sólo tienes que tener fe-

Silencio

-Y si yo soy el que te está dando ánimos, entonces hay esperanza para todo¿no crees?- le dijo Vegeta

Bulma escuchó lo que Vegeta le dijo y comenzó a reír con muchas ganas.

-ja,ja,ja. No sabía que había mejorado tu sentido del humor -

-Yo siempre he tenido un buen sentido del humor... lo que pasa es que pocos lo conocen- le replicó Vegeta mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Vegeta¿cuándo piensas irte?-

-¿Qué¿Ya quieres que me vaya?-

-No, tonto. Tú sabes que por mí te quedarías para siempre-

-¿Entonces?-

-Quería saber para que aprovecháramos bien el tiempo. Le respondió Bulma con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Y se te ocurre qué podemos hacer para matar el tiempo?- preguntó Vegeta devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Ahora que me acuerdo, te hice un gran desayuno, pero no te serví el postre... si quieres te lo doy ahora ¿qué dices?-

-Tú sabes que tus "postres" siempre me han gustado mucho- le dijo Vegeta tomándola nuevamente y llevándola a su habitación.

Nuevamente estaban los dos desnudos en la habitación. Bulma estaba apoyada en el pecho de su amado príncipe mientras él jugaba con su pelo. A pesar de que le entristecía la idea de que jamás volvería a estar así con él, se sentía más tranquila consigo misma. Si duda que su visita le había dado ánimos para seguir adelante y ahora recuperaba la fe que había perdido.

Se quedaron así durante toda la noche, hasta que el sol comenzó a entrar en la habitación. Bulma se levantó a preparar el desayuno, mientras Vegeta se duchaba.

En el desayuno, Vegeta tragó como de costumbre y Bulma ahora se tomó su desayuno con ganas. Como Bulma terminó antes de desayunar, se paró rápidamente de la mesa en dirección a su habitación.

-Bulma¿a dónde vas?-

-No me demoro, sólo voy a cambiarme de ropa-

-Bueno, pero no te demores-

Vegeta terminó su desayuno y esperó a Bulma en el living. Pero comenzó a impacientarse al ver que Bulma se demoraba mucho "¿qué diablos está haciendo que se demora tanto?".

Pasaban los minutos y ella no aparecía. Ahora la ansiedad se estaba transformando en preocupación, por lo que decidió ir a ver si estaba bien.

En ese momento Bulma entró al living y cuando Vegeta la vio quedó con la boca abierta. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo corto, muy ceñido al cuerpo, sin mangas y con un prominente escote. Aunque no le quedaba completamente ceñido, se podía apreciar claramente su aún esbelta y delgada figura. Era exacto a un vestido rojo de Bulma y que a él le fascinaba... que extraña coincidencia. Pero en lugar de la pañoleta naranja que usaba en el cuello, llevaba una fina gargantilla de oro. Y su pelo ahora estaba amarrado en una cola que no estaba muy apretada y en su cara dejaba caer unos finos mechones de pelo que había ondulado. Realmente se veía hermosa, muy distinta a la Bulma que vio al llegar.

-Bulma... te ves... -balbuceó Vegeta

-¿Te gusta como me veo?-

-Sí, no está nada de mal- respondió tratando de hacerse el displicente, pero la forma en que miraba a Bulma lo delató.

-De ahora en adelante todo será distinto- le dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa- y todo es gracias a ti-

-No, yo no hice nada- dijo Vegeta con modestia

-No seas tan modesto que no te queda bien-

-Sí, tienes razón... si no fuera por mí... -

Bulma rió con ganas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía así.

Al momento de la partida, se despidieron con un gran abrazo y, obviamente, con un beso más largo aún. Naturalmente que Bulma empezó a llorar de emoción y al verla así Vegeta le dijo con suavidad

-bah, se suponía que venía para alegrarte la existencia y no has parado de llorar desde que llegué-

-tú siempre tan sentimental- le contestó besando por últimas vez sus labios

-cuídate, Bulma-

-sí, lo haré-

Y luego de eso Vegeta se subió a la máquina del tiempo y partió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que se demorará tu padre?- le preguntó Bulma a Trunks del futuro

-no sé, pero espero que todo haya salido bien-

En ese momento, un gran estruendo se escuchó desde el patio de la Caps. Corp. y los dos salieron corriendo a recibir a Vegeta.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para bajarse de la máquina, cuando Bulma comenzó a preguntarle

-Vegeta¿cómo te fue¿qué pasó? Cuéntanos todo-

-¡mujer, que impaciente eres!-

-¡oye, qué no ves que Trunks está muy preocupado?-

En ese momento, Vegeta se acercó a Trunks con su típica mirada inexpresiva.

-él sabrá cómo me fue cuando vuelva a su tiempo- fue lo único que dijo y se dirigió adentro de la Caps. Corp

-pero si tu madre empieza con tonteras de nuevo, entonces tendré que ir a darle un remezón para que se le quite- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y se entró.

-¡Vegeta, que diplomático eres!- le gritó Bulma mientras lo seguía.

Trunks se quedó pensado en lo que padre le había dicho. Al parecer todo salió bien.

Ahora, llegó la hora de despedir a Trunks. Estaba Bulma, peq. Trunks y Vegeta.

-¡Adiós hermano, que te vaya bien!- le gritaba peq. Trunks mientras la máquina se elevaba por los cielos hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Trunks, vete a jugar a alguna parte. Necesito hablar con tu madre-

-¿y qué le vas a decir?-

-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia...ahora largo! Si quieres puedes ir a la casa de Goten-

-bueno, si es así entonces me voy-

Y peq. Trunks se fue lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de su amigo.

Una vez que Trunks se fue, Vegeta miró a Bulma muy serio. Bulma se preocupó mucho, la forma en que la miraba era extraña.

-Vegeta¿pasa algo malo?-

Vegeta comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella y cuando la tuvo frente a él la tomó de los brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Vegeta¿qué pasa?-

-¿Qué, no puedo abrazarte?... - le respondió Vegeta mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo

-Bulma, yo... -

Entonces Bulma se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Vegeta. Nunca lo admitiría pero pudo darse cuenta de que él tenía miedo de perderla. A lo mejor este viaje también le sirvió a él.

-Vegeta, yo siempre estaré a tu lado- le dijo y luego lo besó en los labios.

Trunks bajó de la máquina lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a encontrarse con su madre. Quería ver si la visita de su padre había servido de algo o sólo fue tiempo perdido.

Entró a la Caps. Corp. y buscó a Bulma por toda la casa, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Buscó en la cocina, los dormitorios, el living, el comedor, el laboratorio, incluso en la cámara de gravedad y no encontró rastros de ella.

Preocupado, salió al patio y ahí la encontró. Estaba agachada y parecía que estaba enterrando algo.

-¿mamá?- la llamó desde donde estaba.

En ese momento, Bulma se levantó del suelo y se dio vuelta para ver a Trunks, quien estaba muy sorprendido al ver a su madre tan arreglada. Con la enfermedad había descuidado mucho su apariencia.

-Hola hijo- le respondió Bulma con una gran sonrisa. En ese instante, Trunks se acercó lentamente a su madre.

-Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta, hijo. Lo siento mucho- dijo Bulma con la cabeza gacha.

Bulma se quedó así un momento y al ver que Trunks no decía nada, levantó su cabeza y vio que los ojos de su hijo estaban llenos de lágrimas y que tenía una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces, Trunks abrazó a su madre con todas sus fuerzas y luego la besó en la frente.

-Todo será distinto ahora, te lo prometo- le decía Bulma mientras secaba las lágrimas de Trunks. Pero sin darse cuenta le manchó la cara con tierra. Al verlo así, Bulma no pudo contener la risa.

-Hijo, disculpa, te manché la cara con tierra ja ja ja!-

Trunks tomó las manos de Bulma y vio que estaban todas sucias con tierra-

-pero mamá. ¿qué estabas haciendo?-

-estaba plantando un pequeño jardín de rosas, de ahora en adelante me preocuparé de volver a la vida este inmenso jardín-

Trunks observó detenidamente la tierra húmeda y se acercó al lugar donde su madre estaba plantando los pequeños brotes de rosas. Tomó uno, cavó un pequeño agujero y plantó el brote delicadamente. Luego, limpiándose las manos le dijo a su madre.

-Ahora empezaremos todo desde cero... -

**FIN**

Bueno, bueno... este es el primer fanfic que escribo, espero que haya quedado decente La verdad es que siempre quise saber cual sería la reacción que Vegeta tendría al encontrarse con Bulma de la línea de tiempo de Trunks, pero en ese tiempo ni siquiera sabía lo que era un fanfic. y cuando los descubrí, me volví adictos a ellos... así que un día pensé ¿por qué yo no? Y decidí escribir este. Espero que les haya gustado y espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones, ya sean malas o buenas pero que sean bien intencionadas Prometo contestar todas.

Mi correo es


End file.
